


MJ gains a lot of source material

by Jacksin (OwlFae)



Series: Interwebbed [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain Marvel (2019), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flash is a jerk, Harrington is incapable, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, MJ has a crisis, MJ is a superhero, Morita is basically nedzu, Ned is a superhero, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Sassy Peter Parker, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tired Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Y'all ain't got Thor/Valkyrie/Carol and it hurts my soul, and hey thanks, and on the 7th day, god rested, let me sleep, no beta we die like men, what is editing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFae/pseuds/Jacksin
Summary: So, you're going on a field trip to your own house. Thought everything would go fine. Trusted that Flash wouldn't open his fucking mouth. Oh boy were you wrong kid. AKA MJ is sketching people in crisis and Peter wants a fucking nap.





	1. Chapter 1

Midtown Highschool of Science and Technology’s academic decathlon team was abuzz with excitement. Their school’s team had won nationals and was selected to tour Stark Industries Tower. Everyone was so excited to tour the tour. Well, almost everyone. Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark, was NOT enthused to tour his own house. His Dad had planned this. Tony motherfucking (literally) Stark had planned to embarrass the shit out of his son. 

 

“Hey! Penis Parker ready to be exposed like the lying pussy that you are?!” Eugene “Flash” Thompson jeered. Peter smacked his head onto the seat in front of him, too tired to deal with Flash’s shit. 

 

“What’s with your obsession of dicks?” MJ asked, an eyebrow cocked. “Specifically Peter’s dick? What, do you like him or something? He’s taken just so you know.” The kinky haired girl crooned. 

 

Flash did his absolute damndest impression of a dead fish. His mouth opening and closing, finger raised trying to think of an oh so eloquent response. Spoiler alert, he came up empty. 

 

Ned Leeds was having too much fun with this. He and MJ had been to Peter’s house so often they were basically family. Ned especially since he was dating the Bi disaster that is Peter.  Ned rubbed Peter’s back. 

 

Ned planted a kiss on Peter’s temple. “Migraine?” Ned guessed accurately. Peter only nodded in response to this. “Are you gonna be okay for today?” Ned asked. 

 

This elicited a reply from Peter, “ ‘M gonna hafta be. Mr. Dad is gonna embarrass me.” Peter groaned and leaned on Ned. Comfort at his handsomest. Soon the silence was broken when Mr. Harrington cleared his throat. 

 

“We’re almost there. Base reminders for today: Do not touch anything, leave your phones in the space provided, keep your badges visible at all times and if we cross an Avenger, do NOT harass them.” The teacher lectured. The man was doing a poor job of containing his excitement. 

 

Peter sighed and flopped on Ned’s chest again. He was tired as he hadn’t slept all night due to anxiety clawing at the arachno-mutated teenagers stomach and mind. A quick 15 minutes later they’d arrived at Stark Industries tower. Peter shuffled off of the bus tiredly holding onto his filipino boyfriends hand. Peter took a quick picture for their digital scrapbook. MJ had her sketchbook at the ready to sketch Flash in crisis. 

 

When the class had shuffled into the tower’s lobby, they were greeted by none other than Pepper Stark herself. Peter looked at his mom and there goes his anxiety. If his anxiety had taken a form it would have been the alien from the 1979 cult classic film entitled “Alien” with Sigourney Weaver as the star. Pepper gave an apologetic look to Peter. 

 

The redheaded, business clad CEO began to speak, “Good morning Midtown! As you may know, I’m Pepper Stark and I’ll be giving your tour today per Iron-mans request.” She gave a small smile. Peter had to restrain himself from screaming, Ned had to stop himself from cackling and MJ began sketching Peter in crisis. 

 

Pepper chuckled quietly to herself watching MJ sketch. 

 

She continued, “I’ll be handing out the badges. There’s 5 different color codes with 5 different subsections the only one without the subsection is the highest tier. You are a tour group so you are Nickel 1. Levels two through five are for staff members and the press. Then is Copper. That is for lower level interns and custodians. Bronze is for scientists and higher level interns. Silver is for Lead scientists and coordinator for the interns. Gold is for the avengers and their families. We don’t have a souvenir shop so feel free to take the badges home. They’ll be rendered useless after this trip anyways.” Pepper gave a non committal hum.

 

“Peter, Ned and MJ can you come up and scan yours already? It’d help speed up the process. Peter wishes he was goo. So he could melt into the floor and never be seen again. Ned, literally pulling Peter out of his thoughts, dragged him to the scanner. MJ went first. She had crises to sketch. “Michelle ‘MJ’ Jones, gold. Welcome home, MJ! Shall I alert Captain Rogers of your arrival? He wanted to paint with you later on.” A scottish accent spoke from seemingly nowhere and everywhere. 

 

“Tell popsicle after the tour.” The biracial teen smirked sitting on the bench, laughing wildly at the varied crises. 

 

“Captain Rogers says alright MJ, he also says you left your graphite set on the counter.” the voice spoke again. 

 

Pepper cleared her throat. “This is our AI, FRIDAY. She runs the tower for us.” The voluntold CEO explained. 

 

Ned went next. “Ned ‘Ted’ Leeds, gold, Welcome home, Ned! Shall I alert Dr. Banner of your arrival?” FRIDAY questioned. 

 

“Yeah, go ahead Fri.” Ned smiled. “You look very nice by the way, FRIDAY.” Ned smiled up at the ceiling. 

 

“I do not have a physical appearance, but the sentiment is appreciated Ned.” The AI retorted, a smile in her voice. 

 

Peter groaned internally and scanned his badge. “Peter ‘Mini Boss’ Parker, gold, Welcome home, Peter!  Boss has been alerted of your arrival, Peter.” The AI spoke gently. 

 

“FRIDAY, please kashoot me.” Peter whined. “Boss has denied the request to ‘kashoot’ you, Peter.” 

 

MJ was laughing at all the varied looks. 

 

Pepper sighed while Peter shuffled over to Ned and MJ. Eventually Pepper had gotten all the passes sorted out and phones collected. 

 

“Elizabeth Allan, Nickel 1, Enjoy your tour, Elizabeth!” FRIDAY announced. 

 

Flash was glaring daggers at Peter. Soon everyone was all checked in. 

 

“How many dicks did you have to suck to pay for those fake badges, Parker?” Flash sneered.  “And did your fatso boyfriend hack the AI? You know that’s illegal, right Penis?” Flash bit out sourly. 

 

“Flash, look. I’m tired. I haven’t slept in 3 days and your voice is annoying as all hell right now. Do the world and stop being the dick you don’t have you glorified stale popcorn kernel.” Peter hissed tiredly. Ned, Pepper and MJ all shot Peter a look of ‘Talk later.’ Peter groaned. 

 

FRIDAY was recording the footage and sent it Tony. Tony got a kick out of the insult but a rage that felt like the palladium seeping into his body was emerging, a cold and shocked anger. A silent and passive aggressive rage. Tony began concocting plan. 

Pepper escorted them to the elevator, a rage burning through her entire body. She was going to watch Flash crash and burn. She and Tony were on the same wavelength. Rest in pieces Flash. 

 

“FRIDAY, Floor 24 please.” Pepper requested with a strained smile. 

 

“Of course, Lady Boss.” FRIDAY replied curtly. 

 

“The first stop on our tour is the Avengers Museum. Our newest additions include, Spider-man, Ironheart, Moon Knight, Ant-man, The Wasp, Black Panther, Bucky Barnes aka the Winter Soldier, Scarlet Witch, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, Loki, Technopath and Crisis.” Pepper hummed. 

 

Ned was practically vibrating. He was considered an Avenger. Technopath is who he is as a superhero. He has supreme intellect and well, He can hack pretty much anything. He’s hacked Stark Tower before out of worry for Peter. Tony was pretty impressed and started using Ned on missions.

 

MJ was Crisis and she used hallucinogenic gasses and soundwaves to mess with people's heads putting them in an irrational mind state causing them to be immobilized for 30 minutes. She was used for apprehending people who weren’t considered a big or large enough threat. She also had a cool ass taser. 

 

The students started wandering around the museum portion looking on in amazement. Tony had written the facts about all of the heroes. Peter was mentally facepalming. Some were just fun little facts. Others were just cruel according to Peter. Like “Spiderman is terrified of spiders!” or “Technopath once hacked the tower to check in on his boyfriend!” or “Crisis has gone toe to toe with the Hulk several times and laughed in his face when she won!” or “Moon Knight has once declined a mission to attend his daughter's dance recital!” 

 

Peter felt like whatever god there was, has abandoned humanity and is leaving them to grasp at straws. He thinks whatever deity is there left the minute his dad was born. Dammit dad. Peter heard something in the vents and watched as that something known as Hawkeye dropped out of the vents specifically to sneak up on MJ.  It had almost worked emphasis on almost. He snuck up on the girl and MJ got spooked and turned around and grabbed his neck pressure point causing him to drop to the floor.

“Oh, sorry Clint, don’t sneak up on me again.” The brunette girl said before walking to Peter and Ned. Ned let out an undignified snort while Peter leaned against a wall half asleep.

“What’s up with Mini Tony?” Clint asked while rubbing his neck. Ned sighed. “He hasn’t slept in 3 days and once he sleeps I’m making Lumpia and He can’t have any.” Ned smiles at Peter.

“Oh so New York’s Cyber security is handled by a homo?” Flash complained loudly. Ned looked really hurt by that. Normally Flash’s words don’t have an affect on him. But those did. Clint chuckled to himself and stalked over to Flash silently.

“Tell me kid, can you hack the entire electrical grid of New York in 5 minutes?” Clint yelled in Flash’s ear. Flash let out a very manly shriek while MJ sketched his look of crisis. MJ cackled at this. Mr. Harrington looked mortified. 

 

“N-no?” Flash replied even though it sounded more like a question. 

 

“Exactly. You’re a nobody. Someone’s sexuality has nothing to do with their ability to protect the universe or the city.” Clint gave a smirk and walked off with a two finger salute. “Smell you later, kids.”  

 

Flash was left speechless, mouth gaping open. Peter, Ned and MJ all snicker amongst themselves with the rest of the decathlon team. Flash’s face burns a bright red attempting to hide his embarrassment and shame. 

 

“I’m going to need a new sketchbook soon.” MJ says with tears in the corners of her eyes, laughing hysterically. She was sketching his priceless expression still laughing. 

 

“We get it, Ms. Jones. You find your classmates misfortune hilarious.” Mr. Harrington drawled on. Pepper was talking with Clint on the side away from teens with super hearing. 

 

“He’s that little asshole that’s been bullying Peter and Ned?” Clint hissed. Pepper pinches her nose bridge. “My thoughts exactly. Tony is going to have a field day with torturing him.” Pepper replies with a smile that Satan himself would cower against. This causes Clint to shudder. 

 

Tony laughs at that exact moment Pepper mentions torturing Flash. They were in sync and oh golly was it scary. They’ve laid into the Terror Trio as they’ve been dubbed many times giving not even MJ a reason as to laugh. So the dynamic parental duo was getting ready may Flash rest in pieces. 

 

Pepper walks back over to the group of students. “Alright! We’re continuing with the tour now! Everyone to the elevator please!” Pepper announces The teens shuffle over to elevator in a star struck haze. Everyone minus MJ, Ned and Peter. Peter was sleepy and was leaning on Ned’s shoulder while Ned hugged him rubbing his back. Mr. Harrington cleared his throat. “Boys, no PDA.” This caused the class to snicker again and Flash to give them a smirk that proved he was absolutely full of himself.

 

Pepper cleared her throat. “FRIDAY, Training floor, please.” 

“Of course Lady Boss.” The AI replied. 

 

The class was abuzz with excitement, yet again. They were all whispering about seeing the avengers training. Flash then boldly and stupidly proclaimed, “I can spar against Black Widow and win!” 

 

“If you’re so sure about that, Eugene.” Pepper said with a forced smile 

 

Flash’s face turned sour and flipped her off when he thought she wasn’t looking. The elevator is basically a giant fucking mirror. Try again. 

 

Soon they all shuffled into the training room where they were greeted by Valkyrie, Thor, Loki, Steve, Carol, Bucky and Natasha. 

 

“Midtown tech, meet a good portion of the avengers and company.” Pepper announces. Everyone but MJ, Ned and Peter look excited and like they’ve just shit themselves. Peter whines internally. He sees the looks that Natasha, Carol and Steve give him. Peter groans. 

 

“MJ! Come up here and spar with me.” Steve calls out. 

 

“Alright Iced Americano. I’m not going easy on you though.” MJ rolls her neck and shoulders back, taking her shoes off. 

 

“I wasn’t expecting you to MJ.” Steve replies cheekily. 

 

MJ starts off on Offense immediately while Steve studies her body language meticulously, trying to determine where she would strike first. MJ rushes him and kicks his feet out from under him and then Cap is up in a second rushing her with a right hook which she blocks effortlessly. Soon those two are dancing to a tempo only they can hear. Block after block, hit after hit. Steve wins their match eventually, pinning MJ to the ground. “Do you yield MJ?” Steve asks teasingly. MJ looks up at him. “Yeah. I got faces to sketch now Capsicle.” MJ chortles. 

 

“Alright go do whatever shit teens do nowadays.” Steve says with a low rumble. 

 

MJ, Ned and Peter look at Steve with shit eating grins. “Language!” They all say in unison. 

 

“I swear I’m going to kill Tony.” Steve mutters. 

 

“You gonna leave him in Siberia again?” Peter asks tired, done with this bullshittery. 

“Pete, you know tensions were high-”

 

“Yeah. I’m fully aware Steve. Fully aware.” Peter interrupts bitterly. 

 

Steve looked like a kicked puppy. 

 

Natasha spoke up. “Peter, Ребенок паук, Come spar with me. I know that’s still a sore spot for you.” Natasha was approaching him. 

 

“I'm good, Мать паук. Flash said he can beat you in a fight.” Peter mumbled, throwing Flash under the bus. 

 

Flash gawked and then looks at Peter. “Yeah, I can. I’ll go easy on you though.” Flash said cracking his knuckles. Ned looks at Flash and sighs. 

 

Natasha grins wickedly. “Alright. Go easy on me.” She stands on the defensive and then when flash rushes her with his barely white belt in american style kempo, he’s on his back in a matter of seconds. “You’re a terrible fighter.”She says bluntly. 

 

“Ребенок паук, now will you fight me?” Natasha asks. “What is it Parker? Are you a pussy?” Flash taunts. 

 

“I’ll last longer than you Flash, it’s not that hard.” Peter replied bitterly. 

 

Flash glared at Peter. 

 

Peter shed his hoodie and looked her Natasha like she was the worst person in the world at that very moment. Peter was fucking tired and this was the last thing he wanted to do at this very moment. 

 

Loki decided he was joining this spar when he knew the timing was right. 

 

Peter ran at Natasha landing a kick into her abdomen causing her to fall but she got back up quickly. Natasha and Peter began dancing until the last of Peter’s energy was spent and he was beginning to fall behind. Loki joined the fight then and pinned Peter to the ground. “You have gotten sloppy, Mini Stark.” Loki whispered, curly red hair falling over his shoulder. Peter groaned. 

 

“I literally want to fucking sleep. It’s been three nights without sleep and I didn’t want to fight but I did. Happy now? Can I go back to my tour group now?” Peter hisses, rubbing his arms sorely. The class is in shock at how rude Peter was being. Everyone knew how kind he was and this was out of character for him. 

 

Thor interrupts trying to distract from all the tension in the room. “Before you all go, would you like to try lifting my hammer?” He asks. The group nods and Peter leans against Ned. Ned quickly pushes him off as to not get yelled at by Mr. Harrington again. Peter looked and felt hurt. Ned felt horrible but the embarrassment of being yelled at by Mr. Harrington a second time would be unbearable.

 

Everyone in the room tried but with no avail to lift Mjolnir. Lastly were Peter, Ned and MJ. Peter sighed and got ready to struggle to pull up the hammer. He fell backwards, the mythic hammer in his grasp. Thor looked on in awe while his brother cackled. MJ pulled it out of his grasp. 

 

“Hey loser, you okay?” She asks passing the hammer to Ned who held it like it was nothing. Thor was in actual shock while the red haired god was on the floor nearing tears from laughter. The entire decathlon team was in shock and then Flash flew into a rage. 

 

“How can Puny Parker and his freaky friends lift Thor's hammer?! There are people who are worthier than those freaks!” Flash screeched. Thor calmly inhales and then Loki approaches Flash. 

 

“Listen well you pathetic little troglodyte, Could you or any one of your pathetic little cronies lift the hammer? No? Shut the fuck up before I decidedly stab you.” Loki replied in a strained voice. A soft language from Carol was heard while she and Valkyrie approached Flash. “Don’t insult my ne- new friends like that.” Carol hissed, her fist glowing red hot. 

 

“On Asgard you would have died after your first battle and it would not have been honorably.” Valkyrie says annoyed. Bucky didn’t know what to say. But he just raised a fist at Flash. Flash quickly decided to shut up once he received death glares from Natasha, Steve and Thor. Pepper cleared her throat. 

 

“Well this has been entertaining, but we’re headed to the science floors now.” Pepper said rather agitatedly. She just had to keep her mama bear mode contained for another 2 hours. Then she could go ham. Peter was exhausted and ready to cry. His own boyfriend was mad at him. Peter made a mental note to apologize later. 

 

The avengers in the training room all shot Pepper a look of support. Steve knew Peter hadn’t meant to hurt him. It still had hurt him though. Steve sighed, “That kid takes after his dad more and more.” 

 

That statement earns a chuckle out of everyone in the. Loki pipes up, “Just so we’re all clear here, we’re killing that Flash kid correct?” Loki asks curiously. 

 

Natasha, Valkyrie and Carol all grinned wickedly. “Oh absolutely!” They all said in unison. Loki cackled. “Okay, I just wanted to be sure we were all on the same page.”. 

 

Meanwhile, the tour group was on their way to the Science lab of one Dr. Bruce Banner. Ned was particularly excited to see his boss. Peter’s feet were beginning to drag on the ground. His body felt like he was made of  lead. Ned pretty much hated him, he was sure of it. At least that’s what his anxiety was saying. How could it be wrong this time? He fucked up. 

 

Ned looked at Peter a few times, miserably. But he didn’t want the embarrassment of being called out again by Mr. Harrington. Flash was sending malicious smirks at Ned, Peter and MJ. MJ flipped him off multiple times. Ned glared at Flash. Peter hadn’t noticed. The floor was much more interesting. 

 

Soon they arrived and they all stepped out to be greeted by the Science Bros. AKA Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Flash gave the biggest shit eating grin. 

 

“Hello, Midtown! I’m Dr. Bruce Banner and you all know who the other guy is. Oh, and that’s Tony Stark.” Bruce said muffling a laugh. Tony shot Bruce a playful glare. “Does anyone have any questions?” Flash’s hand shot up first while others had also begun raising their hands. Tony pointed to Flash, “You in the yellow.” 

 

“How old do you have to be to apply for an internship here? Because some boy in our class is saying he’s your personal intern.” Flash said, rather cockily. 

 

“You have to be 18 t-” “Ha! Hear that Penis?! You’re a fucking liar!” Flash yelled loudly. “To apply but we make special exceptions. In the case of  Peter, he is a genius. He’s also my son, so you better watch your fucking mouth kid.” Tony said in an even tone that basically alluded to death. Flash paled. 

 

“Wh-what do you mean your kid?” He asks beginning to shake, quickly realizing his fatal mistake. 

 

“Peter is mine and Pepper’s Biological son. Do I need to spell it out for you kid?” Tony snaps. “Mr. Sta-” Flash begins. “Shaddup kid! The adult is talking. This means the kids are listening. If you as so breathe in the direction of Peter and his friends again, I can personally keep you out of college, would you like that to happen?” Tony asks rather enraged. 

 

Flash only nods afraid. The hands that were raised quickly went down for all but a few. The few being Betty, Abe and Sally. Their questions pertained to Bruce and his work. Needless to say, He was glad to not be asked about the big green guy for a change. He was however pissed about the transaction that had just occurred between Tony and that kid. Firstly, Penis was a weak insult. Secondly, that kid was the essence of fucked. Bruce cleared his throat. “I have a question for you, Mr. Harrington, We all just heard your student verbally bully another one of your students. You didn’t correct his behavior immediately, why?” Bruce asked, not trying to anger Tony anymore. Too late for that. Tony seethed internally while only offering a quirked brow. 

 

Harrington gulped out of fear. “I w-was w-waiting to attend the situation upon returning to the school.” He said weakly. That wasn’t the truth. Mr. Thompson was the school’s biggest donor and no one really wanted to lose that funding. So they let Flash get away with his horrible behavior. 

 

Pepper rolled her eyes at this. She knew bullshit when she heard it. For fucks sake, her husband and son were so well versed in bullshit she practically spoke it. “By deal with it you mean, he gets a light slap on the wrist and told to not do it again while Peter and Ned get detention for their quote unquote ‘PDA’, right?” She asks clearly angry. Harrington gulps. He didn’t have a response and suddenly the floor was the most amazing thing in the universe. Pepper pinches her nose bridge and sighs. 

 

“Okay. Well, let’s continue on. FRIDAY remind me to contact Principal Morita later on.” Pepper said aloud to Flash and Harrington could both hear it. The two visually paled. “Follow me to the elevator so we can conduct the Avengers Q&A session.” She replied in a clipped tone. MJ was busy sketching the looks of crisis on Flash’s and Harrington’s faces. Ned was still nervous about getting reprimanded by Harrington. Peter was definitely dreading this. He wanted to lay on Ned but Ned wouldn’t even look at him.  Peter felt a few angry and hot tears slip out. MJ lagged behind and was letting Peter lay on her while she was texting Ned. 

 

Ned was reading the texts and felt horrible. He sent a quick response back as to why he stopped. MJ stared at him like, ‘Really?’ Ned nodded pathetically. MJ sighed and picked Peter up in a piggy back style carry. “Take your boyfriend.” She said bluntly. Harrington opened his mouth and was quickly shut down by Pepper’s cold stare. “MJ, sweetie, I’ll take him.” Pepper smiled softly at the two. Ned only nodded. “Aight, But he’s mopey since Ned hasn’t been speaking to him since Harrington called them out for their ‘PDA’ Mrs. Mom.” MJ hums. Pepper sighs. 

 

“Thanks sweetie.” Pepper replies, carrying Peter on her hip. She’s done this so many times, but she doesn’t truly mind it. Especially since he was so light. Pepper had a list of things to bring up to Principal Morita. She had no intentions of going easy on Morita. She was going to make the staff at Midtown regret their inaction. Meanwhile at Midtown, Morita felt a shiver run down his spine and whispered, “Oh no. Something is terribly wrong.” 

 

Pepper hums still carrying Peter, and after a short elevator ride later Pepper briskly announces, “We’re here. Please follow me to the conference room. You will all have seats with your names on them. If you don’t see your name, stand in the back of the room until we can get everything situated and figured out.” Pepper states in her CEO voice. She’s met with a chorus of  “Yes Mrs. Stark.”

 

They all walk into the grand room with comfortable looking chairs and oak tables stained a mahogany color and then sealed in a resin epoxy mix. They look very shiny to say the least. Pepper set Peter in his seat and he gave a whine. He was comfortable goddammit. Mom’s usually are, Peter’s mind supplies to him. Ned and MJ take their seats next to him. Soon everyone was seated with little issue. A few seat mixups but nothing the redhead CEO couldn’t quickly correct.  

 

Once everyone was situated, Pepper texted Tony to let him know to bring in the Avengers. Soon they all walked in and gave polite waves. Loki, Natasha, Valkyrie and Carol had murder in their eyes when they spotted Flash. Rhodey leaned over to Tony. “Should I be concerned?” The Colonel whispers. Tony leans up to Rhodey and whispers back, “See the kid in the yellow? He was bullying Peter and the teacher did absolutely nothing about it.” 

 

Rhodey gave an ‘excuse the fuck out of me.’ look to Tony. Tony only nodded with a smirk. Flash and Harrington found the table rather interesting at this point. Bruce, Thor, Steve, Bucky and Clint glanced at Pepper whose resolve was crumbling slowly. They could all spot the murder conveyed through her body language. Her stiff posture, clenched jaw, arms crossed, redness beginning to spread across her face and neck and scowl beginning to over take her faux smile. Nothing could bode well for anyone if one thing was said or someone even looked at Peter wrong. 

 

Pepper was fed up and she was a dormant volcano ready to erupt at any moment.  Bruce gave her a calm look even though if you looked closely, you could see the green beginning to run up his fingers. He spoke up, with a calm but clear voice. “Alright! We’re ready to answer your questions!” Bruce smiled gently. Everyone asked their questions and everything went off without a hitch seemingly. Until Flash shouted out a question. A collective smack could be heard from all the students facepalming. 

 

“How much did Parker pay all of you to actually pretend to know him and pretend to be his parents?” Flash yelled, a certain note of smugness in his voice. Loki had just about enough and lunged at Flash. He didn’t get very far due to being restrained. “Brother unhand me! A little death never killed anyone!” Loki shouted, dagger at the ready. Thor growled. “We cannot kill the midgardian.” 

 

Pepper gave the look of a giant yellow gem dictator that had just been insulted to her face by an insignificant field technician. She was fuming and Tony could only plead, “Pep, come on baby, don’t do this. We could get sued.” The billionaire was begging and you could hear it in his voice. Pepper walked over like she was going to kill Captain America herself. Steve flinched knowing that kid was fucked. 

 

Silence followed through the air after a slap across the face cut through the noise. Flash whimpered. “Don’t you ever EVER insult my son and my family like this ever again! I’m going to ruin you. I will ruin your family. I will ruin your future. I already plan on ruining your present! Peter could never afford to buy our love or trust. Why would you buy something you already have?! I will gladly prove to you that Peter is mine and I biologically birthed him. FRIDAY play Peter’s birth video!” Pepper snapped.

 

“Of course, Lady Boss!” FRIDAY supplied rather over joyed. 

 

Peter couldn’t will himself away at this moment. He only buried his face into Ned’s chest and Ned gladly accepted this. Ned and MJ were relieved at this. Peter was being his sleepy clingy self and god was it a relieving sight to see. Ned smiled and planted a kiss on Peter’s head. Ned murmured an I love you to Peter who barely mumbled it back. He was beginning to fall asleep. 

 

About 20 minutes later they had all watched the video of Peter being born and there were varied faces of crisis while MJ was cackling. Most of the Avengers remembered this day vividly. Tony was panicking more than Pepper. For some like Thor, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Loki and Carol this was the first time seeing this video and they could do without seeing it again. (If anyone noticed the little salute Steve had given at the end of the video, no one said anything.) 

 

Pepper’s face was contorted in rage and malice. “Now do you believe me, you little crotch goblin?!” Pepper hissed. Flash had only nodded numbly. Pepper glared. “I need verbal confirmation.” The older woman had hissed. “Y-yes M-Ma’am. I-I b-believe y-you.” If anyone had said the Avengers were a force to be reckoned with, they had clearly never seen Pepper in motion when she was pissed.  

 

Peter had fallen asleep on Ned who was emotionally scarred. “Now I know for a fact I’m only attracted to Peter.” He had whispered to himself. Steve and Bucky both ugly snorted when their super hearing heard Ned. Tony took Pepper outside and let her cool off outside. “You are all aware now you need to sign NDA’s, right?” The class collectively nodded. 

 

Morita felt another jolt of electricity down his back “Mrs. Lindholm, please alert the teachers of Peter Parker, Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones that they will not be returning to school.”

 

“Of course, Dr. Morita.” The stocky woman replied. 

Back at the tower, They were all getting ready to leave with all the NDA’s signed. Peter, MJ and Ned were all getting ready to get back on the bus. “Where do you 3 think you’re going?” Tony asked with a quirked eyebrow. “Uh back to school. Duh.” MJ sasses. Tony laughs and rolls his eyes. “Bold of you to assume you were going back to school.” Tony motherfucking (literally) Stark meme’d. 

 

“Oh. Aight.” MJ snickered at this. Tony patted her back. “That won’t be an issue, Harrison will it?” Harrington shook his head and walked back to the bus robotically. Flash was on the bus looking and feeling humiliated. The entire Decathlon team looked traumatized. After this trip, Peter was no longer bullied by Flash and he was pretty much left alone. 

 

Ned was carrying Peter back into the tour and Peter was wrapped around Ned. Shuri stepped out of the Tower. “Oh hello MJ! How are you doing today, beautiful?” Shuri asked. MJ who had been sketching others in crisis, was now in a crisis herself. Steve began sketching the look of a gay panic on MJ’s face. 

 

So they had all learned a valuable lesson today, Don’t fuck with the starks and MJ was capable of being in a crisis. Midtown high school of Science and Technology had received a donation from Tony Stark of 1 million dollars. They didn’t question it and put it to good use funding the engineering part of their curriculum. Morita had suspended Flash for 2 weeks and Harrington was severely reprimanded. 

 

So that's it. That’s the story of Peter didn’t remember much of his trip after the sparring match and was filled in by MJ and Ned along with the rest of The Avengers. 


	2. THANK YOU!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hECC.

                       Holy: Batman, Bananas, Crap, Shit, Fuck, Heck, Mother of Jesus on the cross, Loki, Thoth and Isis (The Egyptian Goddess.),  Fluff. GUYS! THIS IS MY BIGGEST FIC TO DATE! i'M SO???? OVER 2,500 HITS! Y'all I- Eye-. Thank you guys so much for reading my absolute trash! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ This is insane! So giant fucking thank you to YOU! I typically work with poetry and I write short fictions. This trainwreck of a fanfic was 14 pages in google docs. It took like 4 days to write this without wanting to bash my head in. So celebrate this blowing up! I was hoping that if you guys wanted to, you could help me pick another Irondad and Spiderman fic to write. All you gotta do is put your favorite headcanons in the comments and then I'll sort them by most to least popular and use that data to write it. Also pls gods, pls give me a beta.  :'^) Anyways! Thank you guys!! This means so much to me!! I hope you're having a good existence in your part of the world!! <3 - Jacksin (Owlfae) 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream at me on twitter at starsandrainy or tumblr at owlfaeandspace.


End file.
